yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Frog Burn FTK
=Frog Burn FTK= With the release of Ronintoadin from The Shining Darkness, Frogs now gained the ability to perform a First Turn Kill which involving following key cards: Substitoad, Swap Frog, Ronintoadin, and Mass Driver. This FTK is hard to stop, and relatively easy to pull off. First, you need to get a Substitoad on the field (easy with One for One or Swap Frog + Salvage). Then, you just need another Monster on the field as fodder for his effect. At that point, dump as many Frogs as you possibly can into your Graveyard (cards like Banisher of the Light and Dimensional Fissure are the bane of this strategy). If you have three copies of Ronintoadin in your deck, there is a very good chance that if he's not already in your hand, he will be very soon, likewise with Mass Driver. All you need to do now is get Ronintoadin in the Graveyard, either by Swap Frog's effect or by other means, and Mass Driver on the field. Use Ronintoadin's effect to bring him back to the field and then Tribute him for 400 LP damage. Repeat until you win. Strategy The key strategy is involving two key loops. The first loop involving Substitoad, which allows you to dump as many frogs as you can into the graveyard to set up a FTK. The second loop involving Ronintoadin and Mass Driver, which allows you to remove from play a frog from the graveyard to Special Summon a Ronintoadin from the graveyard then tribute the Ronintoadin to inflict 400 damage to opponent's Life Points, then rinse and repeat. How to perform this FTK Starting Hand: Mass Driver, Substitoad and one monster you can Special Summon such as Swap Frog (or alternatively you can have a Double Summon and one monster instead of a monster you can Special Summon). Step 1: Normal Summon Substitoad. Step 2: Special Summon Swap Frog discarding one WATER monster and use it's effect to get Ronintoadin into the Graveyard. Step 3: Tribute the monster you summoned in Step 2 with the effect of Substitoad to Special Summon a Frog monster from your Deck. Step 4: Repeat Step 4 but instead tribute the monster you Special Summoned in Step 3. NOTE: when Swap Frog is summoned you will need use it's effect to get Ronintoadin into the Graveyard for this FTK to work. Step 5 Repeat Step 4 until you have at least 18 Frogs other than Frog the Jam in your Graveyard with at least one Ronintoadin. Step 6: Activate Mass Driver. Step 7: Tribute Substitoad and the last Frog Special Summoned by Substitoad with the effect of Mass Driver to reduce your opponent's Life Points by 800 (400 * 2 = 800). NOTE: If Step 7 is skipped you must have 20 Frogs in your Graveyard instead of 18 in Step 6. Step 8: Activate the effect of Ronintoadin removing a Frog in the Graveyard to Special Summon it. Step 9: Tribute Ronintoadin with the effect of Mass Driver to reduce your opponent's Life Points by 400. Step 10: Repeat Steps 8 and 9 until you win (18 * 400 = 7200 + 800 = 8000). Example of a starting hand Starting Hand: Des Frog, Poison Draw Frog, Dupe Frog, Flip Flop Frog, Moray of Greed and Mass Driver. Step 1: Use Moray of Greed to send Des Frog and Poison Draw Frog to the deck to draw 3 cards. The cards drew were: 2 Substitoad and a Hand Destruction. Step 2: Use Hand Destruction to send 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard. Send Flip Flop Frog and one Substitoad. The cards drew by the effect of Hand Destruction were: 2 Moray of Greed. You now have in hand: Dupe Frog, Substitoad, Mass Driver and 2 Moray of Greed. This looks bad. Step 3: Use Moray of Greed to send Substitoad and Dupe Frog to the deck. You draw: Salvage, Swap Frog and Unifrog. This hand looks better. Step 4: Use Salvage to take out Substitoad and Flip Flop Frog from the Graveyard. You now have in hand: Substitoad, Flip Flop Frog, Swap Frog, Unifrog, Moray of Greed and Mass Driver. Step 5: Discard Flip Flop Frog to Special Summon Swap Frog from your hand. Now use the other effect of Swap Frog to mill a Ronintoadin to the Graveyard. Step 6: Normal Summon Substitoad. Now you have in field: Substitoad and Swap Frog. By the effect of Substitoad, tribute Swap Frog to Special Summon another Frog from your deck. Keep doing this until all the Frogs are in your Graveyard. Step 7: Activate Mass Driver and use its effect to tribute Substitoad and the last Frog summoned by Substitoad (2 * 400 = 800). Then, Special Summon Ronintoadin from the Graveyard by removing another Frog from the Graveyard and keep shooting him by the effect of Mass Driver. If you have a minimum of 18 Frogs in the Graveyard you can Special Summon Ronintoadin 18 times and tribute him 18 times by the effect of Mass Driver (18 * 400 = 7200 + 800 = 8000). Monsters *Substitoad *Ronintoadin *Beelze Frog *Des Frog *Dupe Frog *Flip Flop Frog *Poison Draw Frog *Submarine Frog *Swap Frog *Treeborn Frog *Unifrog Spells *Mass Driver *Moray of Greed *Salvage *Card Destruction *Hand Destruction *Magical Mallet *One for One *Pot of Avarice *Into the Void Suggested Side Deck cards *Ronintoadin (is recommended Side deck one because cards like D.D. Crow or Crevice into the Different Dimension.) *Fishborg Blaster *Sangan *Burial from a Different Dimension *Royal Decree *Scapegoat *Mother Grizzly *Morphing Jar *Battle Fader *Trap Eater (to destroy cards like Mask of Restrict that can slow the deck) *Volcanic Queen or Lava Golem (to Tribute monsters like Prime Material Dragon or Spell Canceller that slow the deck) *Tyrannical Coercion (easy cost to cover in a Frog Deck; makes all of your frogs immune to trap cards, such as Skill Drain) Weakness This deck is vulnerable to the following: *D.D. Crow which could remove from play your discarded Ronintoadin preventing the FTK/OTK. *Royal Oppression which could negate and destroy the effect of Substitoad. *Skill Drain which prevents you from using any of the effects of the Frogs. *Prime Material Dragon completely kills this deck. *King Tiger Wanghu will immediately destroy Ronintoadin or any Frog Special summoned by Substitoad. *Anything that prevents Special Summonings, such as Archlord Kristya and Vanity's Fiend *Anything that can completely nulls Life Point damaging via effects such as Hanewata. *Crevice into the Different Dimension can remove two Ronintoadin, so Side decking another one is recommended. Otherwise, you should only have two in your deck. Category:Deck Type